


Special Cup Of Tea

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Carter Fitz-Simmons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Peggy Fitz-Simmons - Freeform, Tea, soooo, the rest of the team is mentioned but not there, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since S.H.I.E.L.D stopped lurking in the shadows and the agents all went their separate ways, but when Jemma visits a cafe in America, the last thing she is expecting is seeing a familiar face whilst ordering a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Cup Of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's still not okay nearly two weeks later? *raises hands* Here's a nice fluffy fic with a sprinkle of angst.  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!  
> undercovermarvelgeek

It had been years since S.H.I.E.L.D had ended and the agents all went their separate ways. Lash was defeated and when Coulson brought up the idea of retirement, he decided that Hydra was the ATCU's problem. May was skeptical of that decision though, Malick was inside the ATCU and he was one of Hydra's heads, there could have been more lurking, Coulson only responded to May's concerns with "Not my problem".

After Bobbi and Hunter left, it was two years later that Mack decided to quit too. His mother fell ill and Ruben began struggling paying the bills on their childhood home. Mack became a mechanic in a small organization before, oddly enough, switching to the insurance business. After that, year by year Coulson had difficulty keeping the team together and began wondering if it was worth it. The pain, heartache, and near death experiences were enough to make him consider quitting, but S.H.I.E.L.D had been apart of his life for as long as the senior agent could remember, ultimately it was the "I'm getting old" realization that caused him to break off and hand the role of director down to Daisy, who was currently working on a team of her own. Most of the agents attempted to keep in contact with each other but everyone grew busy and communication seized. Everyone had moved on.

Leo and Jemma Fitz-Simmons had settled down in Perthshire shortly after Fitz proposal at S.H.I.E.L.D's last Christmas dinner but had went back to visit America. Fitz was in the hotel room in downtown Massachusetts as Simmons decided she would go out for a cup of tea at a near by cafe.

Jemma strolled down the streets of Boston and came across a rustic coffee shop called  _Cafe Oublié ._ A rather short gentleman with a shaved scruffy beard held the door open for the now chemistry professor and her six month baby. Jemma mouthed a thank you, nearly doing a double take as she rushed inside and took off her winter coat.

The cafe was cozy and slightly crowded for it's small size. Singles and couples sat at every other table and there were a few workers taking orders and working the cash register. Jemma claimed a table near the window, and watched for a little as snow began to fall, it was the beginning of winter after all. There was a small menu on the table but it was difficult to look at while holding a half year old baby in your dominant arm. As Simmons struggled to put her stuff down, a waitress came up from behind her, ready to take Jemma's order. 

"Can I request a high chair please?" Jemma asked, not even looking at the waitress. It would be a question as to how the biochemist knew there was someone behind her but given that the cafe was rather cold and Simmons had worked for a spy organization for nearly ten years, sensing the warm energy wasn't hard to do.

Jemma snapped her head up at the sound of wood scraping against the tile. "Thank you" Jemma mumbled, still not looking up as she placed Peggy in the high chair. 

"No problem" the woman said and Jemma froze. The voice was familiar, but Jemma couldn't remember, her brain began scanning anyone she had talked to once before. Nothing came to mind. Simmons slowly looked up and staring down at the mom was a fairly tall woman with jet black hair but unmistakable green eyes. The waitress toothy smile and the way she tilted her head all seemed  _too_ familiar. A switch seemed to flip and a light bulb somewhere lit up as Jemma's eyes grazed over to her name tag.

_Roberta_

Simmons looked back at her daughter, who at the moment was chewing her fingers, and began remembering how much time has passed since the S.H.I.E.L.D days and her eyes nearly began welling up with tears. But the waitress, _Roberta_ was showing no change in emotion, making Jemma believe maybe she was wrong and this wasn't her disavowed friend from many years ago.  _Roberta's_ smile began to vanish as she watched the costumer stare into the baby's eyes. The waitress decided to say something.

"She's adorable you know, clearly has good taste in food" the waitress joked. Jemma jerked her head back up and forced a smile as she gently pulled Peggy's hand out her mouth. The baby released a small gurgle and a genuine smile now plastered across Jemma's face. She and the waitress giggled at the silly baby. Jemma reached over for a napkin and wiped off the saliva that was seeping onto the table. Peggy began eating her hand again.

"Yes, I suppose so" Jemma beamed.

"What's her name?" the waitress asked. "If you don't mind me asking" she quickly added. 

"Peggy" Jemma replied. Her smile slowly fading away. "Peggy Antoinette". Both women swallowed hard. The waitress's lips thinned into a straight line. 

"Any food for you today?" she said changing the subject. Jemma shook her head. 

"Just came in for a cup of tea" Simmons said. She paused for a second and thought. The waitress did look quite a lot like her old friend and sounded a lot like her old friend but the taller woman didn't seem to recognize Jemma at all. She just seemed like any other server paid to take orders and fake a smile. 

"What do you recommend?" Simmons challenged, her hazel eyes glaring slightly. The waitress was trying her hardest for her lips to refrain from smiling.

_Either she knows something or she's just that happy, Simmons thought._

"Well, we have black tea, green tea, oolong tea, which is a personal favorite. I suggest it with honey and milk"  _Roberta_ finished. Now it was Jemma's turn to refrain from smiling at the sound of her favorite type of tea and the kind Morse hated. 

"Just a splash and add a dash of cinnamon" Simmons requested. The lady smiled and went to the kitchen, not feeling the need to write anything down.

When the waitress left, Jemma leaned in close to her daughter and began fiddling with her small, chubby hands.

"Oh Peggy" she mumbled and glanced into the kitchen's direction. "Either that was your Aunty or mommy stayed out too late last night". The baby had moved on to playing with her bib.

"Maybe I should call Fitz" Jemma pondered aloud. She wanted to call her husband at the hotel and propose the idea that maybe her waitress was Agent 19 from ten years ago but the theory probably sounds ridiculous. She tossed the idea over in her head before ultimately pulling her IPhone 8 ES plus out her purse. The phone rang three times before someone answered with a light cough. 

"Fitz, you're never going to believe who Peggy and I ran into" Jemma exclaimed, maybe a little too over excitedly. She was surprised when a high pitched giggle answered her back. Jemma rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was. 

"Carter, what are you doing with Daddy's phone?" she asked her son. More giggles erupted on the other line.

"Daddy let me use it" he replied, his Scottish accent thick. Jemma imagined this is what Leo sounded like as a boy. Except Fitz traveled to various regions in Europe as a kid giving him the chance to pick up different ways people talked and blending them in with his Scottish accent, Carter had only been out of Perthshire twice, once for Christmas visiting Jemma's family in Sheffield and this weekend as they took a trip back to America.

"Carter, put Daddy on the phone"

"But-"

"Robert Carter Fitz-Simmons" Jemma's tone was growing serious. "Now" she demanded before her son could utter an objection. There was some shuffling on the other line before Fitz answered with a familiar grunt.

"Why does Carter have your phone, Fitz?" Jemma sighed in annoyance.

"I lost a bet" he mumbled. Fitz could sense Jemma roll her eyes on the other line.

"He's six Fitz, how did you..." she let her last words disappear as she pinched the bridge of her nose in stress. She heard her husband mumble "Almost seven" under his breath but loud enough that she could hear. Jemma began to open her mouth to tell Fitz of her theory but she saw the same waitress making her way back with Simmons tea.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later" Jemma said and hung up. She let her face light up into a large smile.  _Roberta_ sat down Simmons mug of tea, apple sauce, and a small spoon.

"She seemed hungry" the waitress said with a shrug. They exchanged a smile before the server went and talked to the short man from earlier, standing by the door. Time seemed to fly as Jemma sipped her tea and fed her rather excitable daughter. When she was finished, Jemma left a decent size tip in the tip jar at the front as well as on the table and hauled a taxi to take her back to the hotel. 

The waitress came by to pick up the empty mug and collect her tip when she noticed a napkin with a recognizable number at the top.

**_We don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, there's no need to hide in the dark. Fitz and I miss you, don't be a stranger!_ **

The waitress smiled at the note. Bobbi had hoped her friend recognized her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I took the idea of Antoinette being Peggy's middle name from somewhere but I can't remember where I'm so sorrrrryyyyyy if you find that person let me know. Also, this was slightly more angst than anticipated (this was supposed to be pure fluff) but oops. I apologize for any typos and I really love reading comments....
> 
> (PS. I know Bobbi's real name is Barbra, Roberta was just one of her aliases in the comics, at least according to a Wikipedia website somewhere)


End file.
